


paint chips and open windows

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [7]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: hs_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - first car]<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	paint chips and open windows

**Author's Note:**

> [ _a/n:_ too lazy to look up dmv rules for vegas, oops? enjoy!]

* * *

_[freshman/sophomore year]_

  
Technically, the car belongs to Ryan. He's the one with the license and the one who saved the money to purchase her. She's a pile of junk, all that Ryan could really afford, but for the both of them, she's so much _more_.

Spencer throws in for gas though and he's pretty sure that his mom has slipped in an extra twenty now and again as well. Spencer hasn't quite figured out how, but he knows his mom. She's crafty, crafty, crafty when it comes to Ryan's well-being, be it physical or mental.

 

 

"Come on." Ryan kicks Spencer's ankle.

The growth spurt he hit this fall makes him feel like he's towering over Spencer. It doesn't help that Spence is sprawled across the floor, on his back and drumming to whatever beat runs through the earbuds he's wearing. He glares at Ryan and finishes his fill before popping an earbud out.

"What?"

"Come _on_ ," Ryan repeats. He can barely contain a grin. Something must show on his face because Spencer squints at him, suspicious.

"Tell me," he demands, not moving.

Rolling his eyes, Ryan kicks at his ankle again, but Spencer moves before the hit connects. His eyebrows are high, expectant of an answer. His hair is shorter now, spiking straight up against where it's laying against the floor. Ryan says, "You look like a rooster. Now get up or I won't let you partake of the awesome."

It's Spencer that rolls his eyes this time, huffing out, "Fiiiiine," and rolling up. His face is a little red when he finally stands. Pulling out the other earbud, he wraps them around his iPod. It's meticulous and Ryan can't help himself.

"You know that shit's just going to get all knotted, right? It's stupid to take that much time with it."

Spencer continues wrapping the cord, putting it in his pocket when he's done. "Your face is stupid," he says pleasantly and then proceeds to push Ryan around. "Show me this all important thing of awesome, douche."

When they get to the front door, Ryan blurts out, "Close your eyes!"

Spencer gives him an _are you serious_ look that would shred a normal human, but Ryan is insistent. Finally, Spencer sighs loudly and mutters, "Oh my god, you are lame," before complying.

"Your mom is lame," Ryan responds immediately. Spencer reaches out and even with his eyes closed, punches Ryan perfectly in the arm.

"My mom is awesome, dickbag, and you know it."

It's true. Ryan sends a mental apology to Mrs. Smith. Out loud, he just says, "Fucker. That hurt."

Spencer's mouth opens to respond, but Ryan just says, "Yeah, yeah. I know. Ginger is the best thing since Yoo-hoo, _now_ can we get to my surprise?"

Ryan can swear that Spencer rolls his eyes, even closed, but he smiles when Spencer crosses his arms and says, "Lead on."

With a hand on Spencer's arm, Ryan pulls him out the door, stopping before they hit the stairs. He can feel the way his grip tightens, his fingers digging in, but can't help it. Spencer doesn't say anything though and finally, Ryan breathes out. "Okay."

At first, Spencer looks at him, but then his gaze shifts over Ryan's shoulder, to the driveway. His eyes widen almost immediately and a grins breaks across his face. When he looks back, Ryan can't help grinning like an idiot himself. Grabbing Ryan's wrist, Spencer takes off down the stairs. Ryan follows willingly.

"Holy shit, Ry." Spencer moves around the car. There's a couple of rust spots and the paint's a myriad of different colors, but Spencer's face looks as ecstatic as Ryan feels.

"She's not much to look at," Ryan shrugs. "But Dad says the engine is in decent shape."

Spencer looks up at the mention of George. "He took you?"

"Yeah." Ryan looks down for a minute and then back at Spencer. With a soft grin, he repeats, "Yeah, he did. First thing this morning."

"Good."

Spencer's tone says a lot, like he thinks it _is_ good–a little too late, maybe–but still a good thing. It doesn't really matter any more though, Ryan has _freedom_ now. An escape if he needs it.

"I'll help with gas."

His gaze snaps over to where Spencer's currently got his head stuck in the driver's side window. "You don't have to–"

"Whatever. I figure if you're going to chauffeur my ass, the least I can do is pay for it." The response is nonchalant, but Ryan can hear the steel underneath. He nods.

"Fine."

They stare at each other in silence for a few minutes. It's broken by the Smith's Civic pulling into the driveway next to Ryan's car. The twins bound out of the back seat, words tumbling over each other.

"Oh my god, Ryan, is this yours?" "When did you get it?" "Can we go for a ride?"

That last one is nixed as Ginger walks up. "No, you just got home. And you need to clean your rooms." The girls' whining is cut off by a stern, " _Now_ , please."

As the twins head into the house, Ginger glances between the two of them. Ryan knows he's on the verge of grinning stupidly and Spencer's not far behind. Finally, she gives the two of them a knowing glare and says, "Around the block only."

Spencer whoops and she points at him, "And you are not allowed behind the wheel, young man." She turns to look at Ryan and he jerks his head up and down.

A moment later, she smiles at him. Moving toward the house, she says softly, "Proud of you, hon." There's a gentle hand on his cheek for a split second and then she's past him, calling out, "Fifteen minutes, Spencer James Smith. Clock starts now."

The door closes and they look at each other. Ryan knows his face is red, ears ringing with Mrs. Smith's praise. Spencer gives him a similar look, eyes shining a little. Then he grins widely.

"Get your ass in the car, Ross."

 

 

Ryan gets in the car. 

 


End file.
